The invention relates to a chamber for treating cells contained within a suspension in the electrical field.
The chamber according to the invention serves, for example, the electrofusion of cells. In electrofusion at least two cells are fused in an electrical field which is created between two electrodes. The electrofusion can, for example, take place in three steps. In a first step (pre-alignment) the cells are aligned by applying a high frequency AC voltage and brought into contact with one another. In a second step (pulse) the cell membranes are broken down by means of a short strong current pulse. In a third step (post-alignment) the broken-down cells are fused together by further application of a high frequency AC voltage or held, in order to allow automatic fusion.
Cell fusion chambers are known in which two thin platinum wires which form the electrodes are wound parallel in a pair of helically-shaped flutes on a conical body made from non-conductive plastics. Furthermore, the cell fusion chambers have a conical beaker into which the plastics body can be screwed. Protruding over the upper face of the beaker, the plastics body has a head on which a plug is mounted which is connected to the electrodes. The high frequency AC voltage can be supplied via the plug. The manufacture of cell fusion chambers is costly and expensive, so that multiple use of the cell fusion chambers is economically desirable. For this, the cell fusion chambers have to be cleaned mechanically and with cleaning agents between different uses which is expensive. The known cell fusion chambers are not autoclavable or sterilisable, as they generally are no longer functional after a corresponding treatment.
From this the object of the invention is to create a cell fusion chamber which is autoclavable and/or sterilisable.